wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The story of Princess Ashanti (Me)
Princess Ashanti And the NightWing Egg It was just dawn when Ashanti began to run. Jumping into the sky, she flapped away. Hearing the NightWings behind her made her flap harder. She already knew the truth- she wouldn't make it out of the NightWing Volcano alive. After countless twists, and turns she tucked herself in a tight spiral and shot towards the sea. Her golden scales glowed as she disappeared into the waves. Clutching the ebony egg, she pushed herself through the water. Ashanti needed to get away from the NightWings, but how? She couldn't fight with the egg in her talons, unless. Ashanti looked at her blood red tail. She remembered what her grandmother told her, " Ashanti, your tail reminds so much of myself and your dad, when we were young." Grandmother Ruby, once queen of the SkyWings was an awesome grandmother. Snapping out of her memories she she wrapped her tail around the egg. Bursting out of the water, she looked around. Three NightWings were speeding her way. She quickly blasted one with fire, and watched as he plummeted twords the ocean, slicing her talons across ones neck she barley managed to avoid the other ones tail, about to hit her head. Mustering up all her strength she blasted fire all around. Flying away she aimed towards the long off forest. She needed to get this egg to the Sky Kingdom. Who knew that there was a tunnel in the NightWing village leading to a volcano. She grabbed the egg and ran through the tunnel with tons of NightWing gaurds chasing her. She needed this egg or else the prophecy would not work. A fortune teller had told that the NightWings were going extinct. The Queen sent her daughter to steal eggs so they could raise more NightWings away from the village, were they were going extinct. Her sister Skylar had died trying to get the female egg, but her brother, Swoop, managed to get the male one. Tucking the tiny egg into her wing she fell asleep. It only seemed like she slept for a minute, but when she woke, she knew something was wrong. A SandWing was watching her. She lept up hissing. "Princess Ashanti. It is a honor." The SandWing said. "I don't mean to be rude," Ashanti started, "but who in the fourth moon are you?" "I am Scorpio, the SandWing King. And I know who you are of course." Ashanti stared, dumbfounded. What was the SandWing king doing here!? "Why are you here, your Majesty?" At this Scorpio whipped his head back and started laughing. "We all know that you are trying to help the NightWings. So I have come to-". Scorpio broke off and looked into the darkness. A huge dragon, bigger than Scorpio loomed out. Ashanti inhaled sharply. She KNEW this dragon. Hearing Scorpio's breathing, he did too. This was Queen Glory, oldest queen, and Queen of the NighWings. "Princess Ashanti, you are under arrest for thieving of a NightWing egg." Ashanti hissed and tucked the egg tighter underneath her wing. "I'm sorry your Majesty, I am afraid I can't do that." Ashanti replied. Suddenly she saw Scorpio dart forward, tail aiming for her heart. But Glory didn't survive 102 years only to be defeated by a SandWing. She tucked into a ball and rolled to the side, coming up she spat some venom twords Scorpio. She heard his scream and then there he was shoving her into the sky. The venom was eating his face, about to dissolve an eye. "RUN!" He bellowed as he turned and kept towards Glory. Heart pounding, Ashanti shot into the sky and towards the SkyWing palace. Near daybreak, she had to stop. Resting in a clearing, she thought with a jolt of pain about the SandWing King. He was surely dead, dying to save the NightWings. After she ate, she took to the sky and headed towards the Sky Kingdom. As she landed safely with the egg, she knew she would one day go to Queen Mirages palace and tell the story of Scorpio. P.S This story was a kind of introduction of my OC, but if you want to read more, look for my other story: Queen Ashanti and the Royal Challenge I am making that soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)